


oh, you terrible thing

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: The Lunar Heroes' performance of "Tear-Streaked Thestrals," with Neville on vocals, Luna on keyboard, Harry on drums, Ginny on lead guitar, and Blaise on bass.Harry is dying to get Neville alone.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	oh, you terrible thing

Harry’s shirt is soaked with sweat by the time they get to their closing song, “Tear-Streaked Thestrals.” He taps his bare foot as he keeps the beat, feeling the vibrations through the floor.

Luna bites her lip in concentration, Neville dances as he sings, Blaise gets carried away on bass (Ginny grins at the challenge when he does). The crowd gets excited.

Harry’s gaze lingers on Neville’s swaying hips, the lily tattoo on his neck glistening with sweat, voice smoky. Harry shivers. 

Afterwards, when they’re finally alone and undressing, Harry makes Neville shiver by tracing the tattoo with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have taken longer than usual to write because my brain kept trying to write Tear-Streaked Thestrals instead of the drabble, lol. Also: credit goes to Lily for the song title! (Neville's original tattoo may have been a mimbulus mimbletonia. Which, given the last line, had me in stitches.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
